Remember This
by EllaNight
Summary: 5x02 scenario where Castle leaves to go on the date with Kristina and Kate texts him to tell him to go to her place instead. Written for the Castle Pornado!


_A/N: So this happened despite the fact that I had already written something for this episode because I'm trash for a jealous Beckett while they are an established couple. My second fic written for the #CastlePornado !_

 _Prompt: 5x02 scenario where castle leaves to go on the date with Kristina and Kate texts him to tell him to go to her place instead._

* * *

He stares at his phone blankly, his heart beating hard in his chest. What the hell was he thinking accepting that date? To be fair, he was on live television when she'd asked and seeing as he'd just admitted to being single - as per Beckett's request - it would have been a bit rude to say no. But he should have set the record straight after that, should have pulled Kristina aside and told her there was some else, that he couldn't do it, should have said something, _anything_.

He hadn't. And now Kate is tentatively asking if he'd rather go to her place instead of going on his planned date, as if it's a question. She's hesitating. He didn't spend four years chasing after her, loving her from the sidelines, only to make her doubt his commitment to her a mere few months into their relationship.

There is not a single drop of doubt in his mind that he's going over to Kate's.

He's just left the precinct, the boys encouraging him not to mess up with Coterra and it was abundantly clear that Beckett had been bitter about it. Damn it, he should have just cancelled everything right then and there.

This has gone on long enough. He dials Kristina's number and she answers on the first ring, her voice a pitch too high and it only solidifies his decisions.

"Hey, Ricky," she greets. "You ready for tonight?"

He sighs.

"About that," he starts and he considers being soft, sugar coating it but then thinks better of it. He doesn't want this to be a recurring issue. He bites the bullet. "I don't think it's going to work out. I'm waiting for someone else. It's just not a good idea."

"Well if you're only waiting, I don't see anything wrong with one night of fun," she insists and, really? Can she not take a hint?

"I'm sorry I made you think this would work," he reinforces a very clear "no", hoping she'll just let the whole thing go. He just wants to see Kate.

"Fine," she snaps, her voice bitter and obviously frustrated. "I hope you enjoy waiting on your own," Kristina states flatly before hanging up.

So he kind of deserved that, but the truth is, he doesn't feel one bit of remorse. Not when he takes his phone from his ear and pulls up Beckett's text.

 _Maybe you could come over to my place instead?_

He begins typing up his response and presses send, not even reading it over to check for typos. Hopefully she isn't upset that it took him a bit longer to respond, doesn't think he was ignoring her.

Damn, he has some making up to do.

 _Im on my way over to you._

Castle grabs his keys and pockets his phone before practically bolting out the door.

The cab ride feels like one of the longest of his life despite the short distance between SoHo and Tribeca, his leg jittery and impatience coursing through his veins.

Beckett hasn't answered him by the time the cab drops him off in front of her apartment building but he's way too caught up to turn around. He decides to take the stairs, can't fathom being still for another second, waiting behind the closed doors of the elevator and his heart pumps with adrenaline and excitement. When he gets to her door, he raps his knuckles against the hard wood thrice and listens for the sound of her feet approaching behind the threshold.

He waits a beat longer but she doesn't open the door and all he hears is his harsh breathing, unsure if it's from climbing the stairs so fast or due to the anticipation and the thought of her waiting for him.

He's about to turn back, disappointment settling in his gut - though he doesn't regret cancelling his planned date for a second, had never wanted to agree to it in the first place - but then his phone pings, alerting him to an incoming text.

 _It's open._

The text from Kate sends a wave of heat pulsing through him, the anticipation and rabid curiosity back in an instant.

Why wouldn't she answer the door?

He doesn't question it for too long, quickly reaching out and turning the knob and sure enough, the door gives as he pushes his way inside.

"Kate?" he asks as he closes the door behind him. He half expects to find her standing there when he enters but she's nowhere in sight, doesn't answer his call. He takes a couple of steps inside and steps on something. Looking down at his feet, it doesn't take long for him to realize that she's left a very clear indication as to where she can be found, the trail of clothing starting from the door and heading directly to where he knows her bedroom lies.

Fuck.

He is so not ready for this. His abdomen contracts and he can feel his groin stirring. He hasn't even laid eyes on her yet and he's already growing hard.

Suddenly desperate to get to her, he forced his feet to move forward, and he quickly unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt. Her bedroom door is set ajar and there's a faint light coming from inside, a sweet aroma filling the air as he gets closer and his mouth waters. He wants to taste her, touch her, his fingers clenching with need and he swallows hard.

His jaw practically hits the floor when he pushes open the door to her bedroom and he sees her. She's lying on the bed, her eyes hungry, waiting for him, clad in a sinful lingerie set he's never seen before. It's a dark charcoal color, a deep contrast to her creamy skin and he feels himself straining against the material of his pants, his want for her skyrocketing. He's tongue tied, can't seem to find words, or breath for that matter, not when she's looking at him like she wants to tear his clothes off and eat him alive.

Fuck, he isn't strong enough for this.

It seems his feet are rooted to the floor, can't move, and he's lost every semblance of control. She slides from the mattress, ever so gracefully, and stalks toward him, a feral look in her eyes. It's only then that he realizes what she's been holding.

Her handcuffs.

 _Oh shit_.

He's definitely going to die.

"You were going on a date with someone else," she states and everything about her is predatory, her tone rough with accusation. He can't speak, can't breathe, and he wants to deny it, wants to tell her he never wanted to go but he gets the feeling she isn't finished.

"You had the boys all excited that you were going on a date with a bikini model." It's almost a growl, the last part of the sentence leaving her lips through gritted teeth. He needs to touch her, wants to hold her in his arms, to pin her body against the mattress and have her writhing beneath him, to show her he never wants to be with anyone else ever again. Only her.

But she's in control right now.

"I don't share, Castle."

Fuck, he doesn't want to share her either, doesn't want to be shared, never wants to lose her and god knows he'd have gone ballistic if she'd been the one to accept a date with a model. He never should have put her through that, doesn't have the right. Unable to keep it in anymore, to restrain himself, he reaches forward to cup her cheek.

"Kate-"

She holds up her hand to stop him. The hand holding the cuffs.

He's doomed.

Castle holds out his wrists willingly, gives himself over to her wholeheartedly. She owns him.

Beckett takes his hands within hers and pulls him towards the bed. His heart stutters in his chest, beating hard against the cage of his ribs and his breathing is shallow. He stands in front of her, his back to the bed and he waits for her command, knows what happens next is not up to him. She unbuttons his shirt quickly, divesting him of his pants and boxers soon after, teasing him with her slim fingers when she takes him in hand and he bucks into her, his body reflexively seeking more.

She steals her fingers away far too soon and he almost whines at the loss. He's bare before her now and she pushes on his chest with a single finger. He lets himself fall back, sitting on the mattress and she urges him to move further back, following him up the bed on her knees.

Kate trails her hands up his stomach, along the ridges of the muscles and bones up to his chest, past his shoulders and up the length of his arms drawing them over his head to the headboard where she cuffs his wrists, trapping them there. He's breathing heavily now, his body tingling all over and he's already struggling with the need to touch her, to run his fingers through her hair, to grasp at her hips.

This is going to be torture.

Although, he realizes, he's doesn't only have his hands to touch her. Kate is still above him, her hands securing his wrists and it leaves her chest just above his face. She may be in control, but he can't help it, can't resist the call of her body. Castle shifts his head up from the pillow and licks at the underside of her still covered breast. The lingerie is soft as silk against his tongue, same as her skin and he hears her gasp from above him, feels her sharp intake of breath as her ribs contract under his lips and her reaction shoots pleasure straight to his already hardened length.

He loves that he affects her like this, loves the way her body reacts to his in such a visceral way.

She moves away from him, out of his reach and he pouts, only she doesn't go far. Kate moves back down his body and drapes herself over him, her lips crashing down on his at once. She nips and bites but her lips and tongue work over his to soothe. Her hands cup his cheeks and it's angry but relieved, desperate but languid.

"You didn't go with her," she pants between kisses and her voice is low but he hears her perfectly well. It's a statement but he feels there's more to it, like there's an underlying question of "why".

God, how does she not know this? How can she doubt that she'll always be his first choice?

Because he was an idiot, that's why. And he wants to slap himself, wants to go back in time and do it all over again, wants to wipe away all traces of doubt in her mind.

She trails a slew of kisses across his jaw and down his neck and fuck, it feels so good. But he needs to stop her, needs her to know before they go on.

"Kate," he whispers. "Kate wait."

She stops, pauses as he asks despite the fact that she's in control, and her warm breath puffs against his skin sending shivers along his spine. She keeps her eyes trained downward.

"Look at me," he asks softly and he wishes now more than ever that his hands weren't tied, that he could cradle her face within his palm and swipe his thumb across her cheeks. She looks up, her eyes dark with desire but something like fear hiding behind the cloud of her arousal. Was she afraid of losing him?

"I never wanted to go. I don't want to be with anyone else but you, Beckett." Her eyes soften, but he won't be satisfied until every ounce of doubt is eradicated from her mind. "I've waited four years to be with you and these past three months have been some of the best of my life. There's no way in hell I'm giving you up now that I've had a taste," he states and his words are sure, they're real. He truly hopes she sees the sincerity. He'd tell her so much more if he thought she was ready to hear it. Like how he loves her, how he wants to build a life with her.

He hopes this confession is enough to convince her without scaring her off; it's a difficult line to gauge.

Kate watches him, her eyes bright, a little afraid but also seemingly reassured. She leans in and captures his lips with hers in a fierce kiss, and it feels like she's claiming him, her tongue sweeping across his possessively, her teeth capturing his bottom lip. He has no objection to being claimed by her. And then her lips soften against his for a moment, turning reverent as though she's taking a moment to savor the taste of him on her tongue.

"I know, Castle," she whispers, their faces so close their lashes brush together. "You're mine."

It's a turn on like no other and he doesn't completely manage to control the shift of his hips upward, skimming her thighs. Her mouth falls open on a gasp at the friction his movement elicits and god, he just wants to hold her to him, to cherish her with his hands but he _can't_. A growl leaves his lips as he pulls on the cuffs but to no avail.

Kate grins, her lips quirking upward in a coy smile and oh, he knows this will be the death of him. They've experimented over the last three months; they've tried some pretty amazing things. Fuck, just thinking about _that_ position has him twitching in anticipation. But they've never tried the cuffs, never done any bondage at all and he knows she's about to kill him.

"Let me show you," she husks, her voice low as she travels lower down his body. "Remind you why there's no need for you to go in a date with any other woman."

Fuck. He's going to die a wonderful death.

She's not holding it against him anymore, isn't quite as angry with him as she was before, but she still plays into it, uses it as an excuse to stake her claim.

Her lips travel down his sternum, along the plane of his stomach and lower still to his abdomen. Shit, shit, _shit_.

He knows where her mouth is headed now, knows exactly what she's planning and his blood sings in his veins, his muscles tightening. His breathing is labored and his lungs struggle to fulfil their purpose as she pokes out her tongue and licks at the crux his thigh. She's so fucking close to where he wants her. Her breath is warm against his skin, the ends of her hair tickling his thigh and it's a goddamn sensory overload. His eyes slam shut as she runs a single finger over his length, teasing him and his leg nearly jerks up reflexively as his nervous system struggles to keep up, but he manages to avoid the brusque movement. She takes him in hand and he isn't breathing, can't take in any damn air and then her tongue swipes over his tip teasing him, tasting him. It's the most erotic thing he's ever experienced, her devotion, the way she cherishes his body. He does the same for her, tries to show her how much she means to him with his touch but he doesn't think he's ever been with anyone quite as giving as Kate. No one has ever bothered to learn his body's every little quirk or likes and dislikes the way she has. It's a gift to be with someone like her. And when she takes him into her mouth he nearly loses his mind, his hips bucking without his accord but she anticipates it, moves in sync with him.

She licks and kisses and _sucks_ and her mouth is a goddamn vortex against him. His arms ache from pulling at the cuffs, his body straining to touch her, run his hands through her hair, anything.

"Kate," he manages to say, tries to set the warning in his tone despite the lack of air in his lungs. He can't- _won't_ last like this. The tight heat of her mouth wraps around him perfectly, her tongue twisting in just the right ways, sucking at just the right times and it's all too much. "You have to stop," he tells her and this is when he'd pull her up with his hands, tug lightly at her hair to bring her mouth up to his and attempt to match the pleasure she's just brought him. But this time he can't.

Kate doesn't seem to be planning to stop any time soon though. Her grip on him only tightens and she takes him in deeper, all of him and he stops resisting, gives in, lets his eyes roll back as the pleasure zips through him, his entire body wrapped up in flames, the coil sprung tight in his abdomen.

She hums, hollows out her cheeks, swirls her tongue, a move she knows drives him absolutely insane. Kate rakes her nails up his thighs, and he growls her name, his head spinning. He knows this is it, that he'll lose it any second now.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming, Kate," he gives her a final warning, but she pays it no mind, continues to suck and lick him from base to tip and he opens his eyes to look at her. He's always known that she enjoyed giving back but when she moans around him he looks further down and realizes she's touching herself, it's suddenly a whole new level. The sight of her with her head between his thighs and her own hand fingering herself is better than any fantasy he's ever had and suddenly he just can't hold on anymore. His vision blurs as bursts of pleasure over take him, a sharp and tingling heat coursing through him as he shoots his release and she's there through all of it, relentless as she nips, kisses and licks at his sensitive skin.

Holy fuck.

His breathing is heavy and so are his limbs. He attempts to reach down and pull her up to him, to kiss the seductive and accomplished smile from her lips but he realizes his wrists are still tied to the bed and his arms have grown a little numb from their outstretched position. He needs to hold her.

"Uncuff me. Please."

She doesn't hesitate, isn't one to abuse of her power and she reaches for the key on the nightstand, freeing his hands within seconds.

As soon as he feels the cuffs release he practically tackles her, his arms wrapping around her, engulfing her small body within the cove of his. She squeals in surprise but he feels the smile she hides against his neck.

He pulls back only to capture her lips with his, tasting himself on her tongue and god, the way she took control and worshiped his body...

"You are an exquisite woman, Kate Beckett." He tells her because he can't help it, he needs her to know how unbelievably extraordinary she is, how happy she makes him. She blushes under his gaze and he doesn't even know how it's possible that she's shy after _that_ but he thinks it's adorable.

"Remember that next time another woman asks you out on a date."

He knows she's teasing, but god, no one will ever compare, she has to know that. Maybe he has to show her.

"I will. And trust me, the image will be carved into my memory until the day I die." He smiles and so does she and then she just leans in for another kiss, because she can. He's so in love with her. "But Kate, there won't be anyone else, no other dates." He truly means it. Accepting the date was a mistake; one he won't be making again, not while he has this woman in his arms. And he plans to keep her for a long time. Hopefully forever, if she'll have him.

"I know," she says leaning in to kiss him again. Good.

Holding her closer, Castle notices she's still wearing her striking lingerie, both her bra and panties still on, though the latter are soaked with the evidence of her arousal. His arms feel a little stiff, but he knows just the thing to get his blood flowing again.

"I believe fair is fair, detective," he says, his eyebrows waggling suggestively and she hides her giggle behind her hand. Her laugh morphs into a moan when his fingers graze her wet panties, her hands fisting in the sheets as his mouth travels lower still.

His knee make contact with something cold like metal and oh, he isn't ready to put the cuffs away for the night.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed! ;) I loved being part of the pornado! Big thanks to everyone who made it possible -Zoe_

 _Twitter: ZoeKeller_  
 _Tumblr: zkalways_


End file.
